


Everything For The Family

by Angela_couturiere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_couturiere/pseuds/Angela_couturiere
Summary: Evangeline Lilly Malfoy- Potter is the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. 25 years after the war everything seems to be perfect in the wizarding world, only thanks to the secret Auror squad whose only job is to hunt down Voldemort followers and similar thinkers to protect witches and wizard form another great evil. Evangeline has been keeping her involvement in the operation away from her parents, brothers, and friends until one day she must tell them the truth which could potentially put in danger those who she's trying to protect the most.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Everything For The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to whoever reads this! This is my first ever fanfiction, first major work in the English ( not my native language) and generally something I have been wanting to do for soo long but never had the guts, until now apparently. I hope you enjoy what I wrote!

I

„ In all honesty, I didn’t know how you’d take it, “ she said a little confused “ I mean, I knew you would be okay with me working for Auror’s department. What I am trying to say is that I just wasn’t sure if you will be okay with me being a part of something like THAT. I know you love me and I understand the merit of your concerns, but the world has changed since the war, hell, it has changed so much in the last couple of years, and OUR world is changing as well. Not as fast as I wish it would, but it's changing, to better I think, and I’m just trying to help it change a little bit faster. Maybe not in a way most people would understand, but I hope you do, you must. ” she breathe out the last words hoping her parents would get what she’s trying to say. They were all sitting in the family room of their massive house, once dark and unwelcoming, now full of light, love, and family. Her family. She looked upon the fireplace, above which there was a painting of all the members of her family, Malfoy- Potter. She looked at her fathers in the middle in their best robes, standing tall and proud of themselves and especially proud of their children. On the right was Teddy with his baby blue hair, messy robes and what she can only guess a food stain of his cheek. On the left there was her twin, Scorpius, looking like Daddy’s carbon copy, with immaculate black robes, his light blond hair looking like he came out from a hair salon a moment before the painting was made, which he probably went to. The only difference was in his smile, you could easily say that’s a Potter smirk with gently looking eyes, the same Papa had. Next to him was James, still looking like a lost teenager, still in his Hogwarts years, with his ink-stained fingers, messy blond hair, hiding his hands, probably because he has had written notes all over them, never having enough place to write on to. And there was her, sitting on a chair in the middle. She likes how she looked at that painting, not that she ever looked bad, but this particular painting shows the side of her that she often hides from the rest of the world. She’s slightly smiling, some could say that she doesn’t look natural or comfortable, but in fact, she’s the most relaxed when she’s home, home with her family. She’s truly smiling there, but not quite in a way the reach her eyes, those are sharp and sparkly that only make their emerald colour deeper. She’s wearing her best Muggle suit, the one she bought just days before making that painting, hoping she could wear it on a date. Her long black hair was almost blending in with the suit colour. She looks like she was tired and sleepy, she probably was, somehow she never gets enough sleep these days, she’s always haunted by nightmares and they make her nervous and tired at the same time. That’s why looking at her hands you can see signs of anxiety symptoms, her overall nice hands with always painted fingernails have chipped nail polish and bitten cuticles, thankfully the massive signet on her finger draws general attention from them towards itself. She looked down at the ring in its real form, it’s big, shiny and gold. Her parents have given all their children those signets with their joined family crests when they turned sixteen, to always remind them where they come from, who they are, and to always remember about their family. It’s not like Evangeline has forgotten about that, she could never forget, for once because her whole world reminds her constantly about whose daughter she is, the great Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Ever since she can remember everyone’s eyes were staring at her and her whole family, wherever she went, there was no place she could hide. Except the Muggle world, where people didn’t automatically have so many expectations about who she should be, where people didn’t start their conversation with her with ‘oh, you look so much like your father, Harry I mean’ and then switch their entire attitude when they realize that she’s more like her Daddy than Papa. People tend to have reserve and respect towards her parents, reserve towards the one she’s most alike and respect towards the one she looked like. She loves her parents. She truly does, but sometimes she wishes they weren’t that well known. It doesn’t help that she’s the only Slytherin in her family, not counting Daddy. Ever she came to Hogwarts, teachers and older children knew all about her family, and with Teddy already in Gryffindor, Scorpius just sorted to the same House as well, she felt alone. She always felt lonely, misunderstood and lost so when she found people who felt somehow similar to her she couldn’t say no. When she graduated and an elite team of Aurors has contacted her to be a part of a secret squad that hunts all Voldemort’s alike and new evil one could only have nightmares, she couldn’t say no. She needed to protect her family, her family that been through so much suffering, so many deaths and nightmares. Her parents were done with fighting, they couldn’t take it more, Teddy was too carefree, too good, too lost with his biological parents gone. Scorpius was too gentle, too focused on making Malfoy’s name positive again, he was too content with making sure our family is happy. James is too young, he’s still in school, and when he finishes it, they are not going to recruit him, she made sure of that. Besides, he will most likely follow Daddy’s path in being an inventor and scientist for the Ministry. She was their best choice, a child affected by the war and Voldemort the most because her parents were. The person who would do anything to protect everyone she loves and cares about. They knew she would be a perfect soldier in their secret fight, the fight so important and personal that she wouldn’t think twice to join them. To their delight, she didn’t. Now she found herself sitting in front of her concerned fathers. Her hands were shaking and she never felt that nervous, she could take five men in a fight alone easily, but when it comes to facing her parents she feels like she’s again 5 years old and when she wandered to Daddy’s office and explode some things he was working one. She didn’t get in trouble, she wasn’t punished but the look on his face was something she will never forget. Now she can see the same face all over again. Her parents look at each other for a second and the blond one takes a big breath facing towards her and finally speaks “ Look, we are not mad at you, you are an adult, you can make your own choices regarding your own life. I know all too well that trying to stop you wouldn’t do a thing,” he looks at his folded fingers and continues “ you’re too much like me, I am afraid.” He starts to play with his own signet, the same she’s wearing, in exactly the same way she’s doing whenever she’s nervous or she doesn’t know what to tell. She looks at her Papa, who hasn’t spoken a word ever since she started telling them the whole story, she wasn't used to him being quiet, he’s almost never quiet. The lump she has in her throat has finally left her once she speaks again looking at him “ Papa please say something, please you must understand. I’m sorry I haven’t told you sooner, I’m sorry I have hidden it from you for more than two years but you must understand, I was just trying to protect our family, I was just making sure we are safe, that you and Daddy are safe from those people who have hurt you so…” she sensed that he wanted to say something, she wasn’t wrong when he swallowed and spoke for the first time in what it seemed like eternity “ It’s not your job Evangeline! We are your parents, it is our job to protect you, to protect our children,” he buried one hand in his hair, reaching the other one for her hand. “ I hate the idea that you felt the need to protect us,” he whispered “ I hate it, I feel like a failure as a parent, and before you say anything, I know I’m a good dad, all we ever wanted with your father, is to give you childhood and life we never had.” he looked lovingly at his husband, to which he turned toward her and grabbed her second hand in his. He had tears in his eyes, something you almost never see with Draco Malfoy- Potter, he shook his head and open his mouth “ Love, you know I’m not good at this, but I will try to say it as clearly as I can; I love you and your brothers to death, all I wanted to do in my life ever since you all came to it, is to make sure you don’t have to go through what your father and I been through. We gave you everything we could, the best opportunities, the best upbringing we dreamed about, love, attention, and devotion. On Merlin’s life what I don't understand is why did YOU feel the need to protect us, of all people, why you?” he exhaled and squeezed her hand lightly. “ Does Hermione know? Wait, don’t answer me, she’s the fucking Minister of Magic, of course, she knows.” At this moment she couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She was done pretending, she was done keeping secrets from her parents. “ I made her promise me she wouldn’t tell you, “ she took a heavy breath and spoke again “ the reason why I didn’t want you to know is simple. Your war is over, you have made enough sacrifices, you’re not getting younger, but all the evil that has emerged when you weren’t even born is still here. Somebody has to do this job, and who better than me. Aunt Hermione was smart enough to let me in, she was hesitant at first, regarding our family relationship, but she knew I was the perfect candidate. Ever since I came to work for them we are succeeding, I have hunted down many witches and wizards who wanted to do what He has done. I couldn’t let them. You didn’t fail as parents, you are wonderful, not perfect, but hardly anyone is perfect, you made sure I and boys were safe and well for all those years. But the world is not as safe as this goddamned manor, Hogwarts and the Ministry. There are witches and wizards who are combining Muggle technology with magic and we are not safe from what we can't understand. My team and I make sure they never make big enough move to endanger our world. I’d rather die than let those people hurt you or my brothers.” Her hands were shaking as she spoke, and she didn’t know in which moment she ripped them from her fathers' hands and started walking frantically around the coffee table. She was tired and hurt after her last mission and she didn’t want to continue the subject anymore, but she knew better than to stop her parents' interrogation. Harry Potter was, after all, Head Auror for 10 years, before he quit to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts five years ago. She stood still and looked at her parents when dark-haired one spoke “ Kitten, calm down, I can see you’re tired. Why don’t we finish this conversation tomorrow, when we all can look at this with a fresh mind and perspective, all right?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to ever continue this conversation but for now, all she could think about is her comfortable bed upstairs. She nodded her head and said “ you’re right, I need to sleep. Can you please not tell the boys, yet?” she looked hopefully at her parents. The taller one took her hand and brought her closer “ Yet, and you will be the one who tells them, not us.” She probably could predict that ending. She took her parents' hands in hers and looking from one to another said “ Daddy, Papa I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should have.” They both pulled her into a hug, the blond one placed a kiss on her forehead and once she looked up them the one said “ We love you so much,” to which other said, “you must never forget that”.


End file.
